Fever on the Beach Backside
The Fever on the Beach Backside event is held from 7 September to 21 Serptember 2017. It features Beach Party Hatchers which features swimsuit units. Daily Summer Missions *There will be various missions for players to participate in each day! **Completing missions will earn you Summer Fertility God Freyr or Dazzling Romance Freyja with 10 Bugs! *Missions will be added daily! Players can view them on the home screen's Mission Menu! **Missions will be added daily at 15:00, so keep an eye on the Mission Completion Deadline. Earn "Tanned Freyr and Freyja" from Missions! *Earn x30 swimsuit Freyrs and Freyjas and players will acquire the tanned versions of each one!! ** Freyr (Tanned) ** Freyja (Tanned) *The swimsuit collection missions won't count the Bugs of the boss units you acquired. Rather, they will count the number of actual units you acquired. *Please take note of the following regarding the tanned versions of Freyr and Freyja: **'Be careful not to use the tanned versions as enhancing materials.' ***Players can only acquire 1 of each tanned version. If they are accidentally used as materials, they will not be able to be acquired again during this event, so please be careful when enhancing units. ****Please add the units to your Favorites immediately after acquiring them. **When using swimsuit versions as enhancement units, be careful that a tanned version is not selected as well. ***The same goes for tanned versions. Limited Time Quests *'Limited Time Quests available!' **Clear the quests and earn limited edition units! ♪ 'Seaside Whistle' *'Event Period:' 9-6 23:00 PST ~ 9-13 22:59 PST * Freyr (Summer) 'Summer Goddess' *'Event Period:' 9-13 23:00 PST ~ 9-20 22:59 PST * Freyja (Summer) 'Summer Invades!' *'Event Period:' 9-6 23:00 PST ~ 9-20 22:59 PST *"Summer Invades!" is back, featuring swimsuit "Summer Beast Qilin"! **Qilin (Summer) *** > Beach Party Hatcher Side A *'Event Period:' 9-6-2017 23:00 PST ~ 9-13-2017 22:59 PST *Side A includes swimsuit versions of "Dirac," "Hubble," "Lakshmi," "Izanami," "Percival," and "Pan"! **Plus, 5 tries of the 10x versions of Sides A through D of the Beach Party Hatcher will guarantee you 1 6★ swimsuit unit! ***The guaranteed unit chosen on your 5th try will differ by Hatcher. Please look at the info for each Hatcher to determine which are guaranteed. *These Hatchers also have boosted drop rates for Rainbow Eggs (5★ or higher units)! Limited Edition Units Exclusive to Side A *Dirac (Summer) ** *Hubble (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side B *'Event Period:' 9-6-2017 23:00 PST ~ 9-13-2017 22:59 PST *Side B includes swimsuit versions of "Froid," "Mobius," "Schrödinger," "Baldr," and "Quetzalcoatl," as well as the brand-new swimsuit versions of "Lakshmi" and "Izanami"! **Plus, 5 tries of the 10x versions of Sides A through D of the Beach Party Hatcher will guarantee you 1 6★ swimsuit unit! ***The guaranteed unit chosen on your 5th try will differ by Hatcher. Please look at the info for each Hatcher to determine which are guaranteed. *These Hatchers also have boosted drop rates for Rainbow Eggs (5★ or higher units)! Limited Edition Units Exclusive to Side B *Schrödinger (Summer) ** *Mobius (Summer) ** *Quetzalcoatl (Summer) ** *Baldr (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side C *'Event Period:' 9-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 9-20-2017 22:59 PST *Side C includes swimsuit versions of "Morse," "Hempel," "Isami Kondo," "Kenshin Uesugi," "Percival," and "Pan"! **Plus, 5 tries of the 10x versions of Sides A through D of the Beach Party Hatcher will guarantee you 1 6★ swimsuit unit! ***The guaranteed unit chosen on your 5th try will differ by Hatcher. Please look at the info for each Hatcher to determine which are guaranteed. *These Hatchers also have boosted drop rates for Rainbow Eggs (5★ or higher units)! Limited Edition Units Exclusive to Side C *Morse (Summer) ** *Hempel (Summer) ** Beach Party Hatcher Side D *'Event Period:' 9-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 9-20-2017 22:59 PST *Side D includes swimsuit versions of "Froid," "Euler," "Faraday," "Fenrir," and "Lucifugus," as well as the brand-new swimsuit versions of "Kenshin Uesugi" and "Isami Kondo"! **Plus, 5 tries of the 10x versions of Sides A through D of the Beach Party Hatcher will guarantee you 1 6★ swimsuit unit! ***The guaranteed unit chosen on your 5th try will differ by Hatcher. Please look at the info for each Hatcher to determine which are guaranteed. *These Hatchers also have boosted drop rates for Rainbow Eggs (5★ or higher units)! Limited Edition Units Exclusive to Side D *Euler (Summer) ** *Faraday (Summer) ** *Fenrir (Summer) ** *Lucifugus (Summer) ** Limited Edition Units Common to Above Hatchers *'Common to Side A and B' **Lakshmi (Summer) *** **Izanami (Summer) *** *'Common to Side A and C' **Percival (Summer) *** **Pan (Summer) *** *'Common to Side B and D' **Froid (Summer) *** *'Common to Side C and D' **Kenshin Uesugi (Summer) *** **Isami Kondo (Summer) *** Watermelon Ticket Hatcher *'Event Period:' 9-6 23:00 PST ~ 9-21 22:59 PST *The Watermelon Ticket Hatcher is a hatcher where players can use the "Watermelon Tickets" earned from completing "Summer Invades!" **This is a special Hatcher where players can acquire material unit and the swimsuit version of "Summer Beast Qilin"! *Use the 10x Watermelon Ticket Hatcher and you'll be guaranteed 1 swimsuit version "Summer Beast Qilin"! *Complete "Summer Invades!" and use the Watermelon Ticket Hatcher! Special Login Bonuses *'Event Period:' 9-6 19:00 PST ~ 9-20 18:59 PST *The total amount of days you log in during the campaign will earn you amazing presents! Log in to earn awesome rewards! ♪ Special Exclusive Packs *'Event Period:' 9-6 23:00 PST ~ 9-20 22:59 PST *Value-priced packs are on sale for a limited time only! **These packs contain Polygons, awakening materials, and tickets among other cool stuff. Category:Campaigns